Storage bags are commonly used for a variety of purposes such as storing food items. Such storage bags are typically made from a flexible, low cost, thermoplastic material that defines an interior volume into which food items can be inserted. To preserve the inserted food, the storage bag may also include a distinct closing mechanism, such as interlocking fastening strips, for sealing closed an opening through which the interior volume is accessible.
One problem that occurs with the aforementioned storage bags is that latent air may remain trapped within the interior volume after sealing closed the opening. The trapped air may cause spoiling or dehydration of the food items. To remove the trapped air, it is known to provide a one-way valve element or other evacuation device communicating with the interior volume. The one-way valve element allows for the evacuation of trapped air while preventing the ingress of air from the surrounding volume into the interior volume. The one-way valve element may be activated by applying compressive pressure to the flexible sidewalls to force air from the interior volume.
Often, the stored food items contain fluids or juices that, during evacuation, may be drawn into and thereby contaminate the valve element. As will be appreciated, the contaminated valve element may result in sanitary issues and may not function properly. Additionally, the fluids or juices may also be drawn through the valve element and into the vacuum source or otherwise ejected into the environment, causing additional sanitary or operational problems. The inventive storage bag remedies these and other problems.